Anyone
by Alexandria Duncan
Summary: Multi-chapter HumorSlash. “I can get anyone to fall in love with me” When Blink makes a boast that the newsies take him up on, will a simple bet become a cruel joke?
1. You've got to be kidding me

Mwahaha . . . my triumphant return! Ok, maybe not so triumphant, but timely nonetheless. Here my next assignment to myself known as only as "Anyone". Enjoy!  
  
"I can get anyone to fall in love with me" When Blink makes a boast that the newsies take him up on, will a simple bet become a cruel joke?  
  
Alexandria: What are you waiting for? Read the story! Go! Dutchy: Yeah, yer lookin' at an interestin' piece a' literature here. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One: You've got to be kidding  
  
"Yeah? Well so's ya mudda!"  
  
Blink leans back in his chair and observes the pointless and random argument that has sprung up between Dutchy and Jack. He smiles smugly to himself and continues to shuffle the cards that he, Spot, and Swifty are using for their game. Spot stands and strides over to the two, a smirk adorning his face. He places a hand on Jack's shoulder and steps between the feuding newsies, his back to Dutchy.  
  
"Whaddya arguein' for? Ya mudda ain't da peach ya say she is, Jack. I would know!"  
  
He ducks and Jack takes a swing at him. When he straightens back up Dutchy smiles down at Jack, who is now flat on his back. Spot laughs and throws an arm around Dutch.  
  
"Takes after his mudda."  
  
They return to the table, leaving Jack to pick himself off the floor. Spot sits and Dutchy turns a chair so he can sit and watch. After a moment, Swifty tosses his hand onto the table and sighs.  
  
"Well, I'm out. Whaddabout you, Blink?"  
  
Blink glances at his hand, thinks for a second, and throws it down as well.  
  
"You win again Spot."  
  
He stands and pulls a quarter out of his pocket, then hands it to Spot.  
  
"I'm good at two things, but cards ain't one of 'em."  
  
Dutchy laughs at this.  
  
"What do ya think yer good at Blink? I can't even think of one thing ya might be halfway bad at!"  
  
Blink frowns and sits back down. He leans back in his chair and puts his feet up in Swifty's lap, who takes the opportunity to knock him to the floor. Blink jumps back up and reaches over to cuff Swifty, but he is already on the other side of the table.  
  
"It's quite obvious," he begins, puffing himself up big-headedly, "Papes and broads."  
  
The four boys break into laughter. Blink, unfazed, continues.  
  
"It's the god-honest truth. I can make anyone fall in love with me."  
  
Spot stops laughing and considers this.  
  
"Anyone? Ya think ya can get anyone to fall for ya?"  
  
"Of course I can!"  
  
Spot smiles mischievously and turns to his three companions.  
  
"Stop laughin' and shuddup! I got me an idea."  
  
Jack stops first, then nudges Swifty and Dutchy to silence.  
  
"A bet."  
  
Blink frowns.  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"A bet. Ya say you can get anyone to fall in love wit ya, so do it. If you win, we sell yer papes for . . ."  
  
Jack jumps up and cuts him off.  
  
"A month, and if we wind, you sell our papes for a week."  
  
Blink crosses his arms over his chest.  
  
"I don't know -"  
  
Swifty joins in now, too.  
  
"It's a good deal, Blink." Blink sighs and turns to Dutchy.  
  
"What do ya think Dutch?"  
  
Dutchy stands and leans on Jack's shoulder. He glances at Spot and contemplates.  
  
"I think . . . ya should take the bet, Blink."  
  
"Ok. I accept yer bet."  
  
Blink puts his hand out and spit-shakes with all four of the newsies. After this, Spot puts his hand on Blink's shoulder and leans in as if his next bit of information is confidential.  
  
"Alright Blinky boy, next person that walks in the door is yer target. Ya gotta make 'em fall in love with ya."  
  
"Fine. This'll be a piece of cake."  
  
The boys sit back down at the table, and all but Dutchy start up a new game of poker. After a few minutes, the lodging house door opens. Blink glances up from his hand and his eyes widen. Spot looks up at Blink and smiles.  
  
"Spot, I said-"  
  
"Anyone."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Who entered the boarder house? Will Blink keep to the bet? Review and guess!  
  
Spot!Muse: he he.. I'm so evil. 


	2. A new er man

Alexandria: Now for the incredibly amusing, wonderful, fabulous- Spot!Muse: Oh, get on with it already! Alexandria: *hurt look* fine. Now for chapter two of "Anyone"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Two: A new . . . er . . . man.  
  
"No.'  
  
Spot's smile grows. He doesn't speak an answer, instead he merely nods.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
Spot turns in his chair to see who just walked in the door, then bursts out laughing. He turns back around and smiles at Blink.  
  
"Have at it."  
  
At that moment, Mush sees the five newsies sitting around the table. He walks over to them and sits at the chair next to Blink. Blink goes rigid and stares straight ahead. Spot's smile turns to a smirk.  
  
"Heya Mush! How's it goin'?"  
  
Mush, glancing oddly at Blink in confusion, nods in reply. Swifty attempts to slide Mush a drink, but it stops short of it's target.  
  
"Here ya go Mush." A smile creeps its way onto his face as he holds back maniacal laughter. "Oh Blink, give Mush his drink, will ya? I didn't quite reach my goal."  
  
Mush, more confused than before, takes his drink from Blink. Dutchy breaks into laughter when he sees Blink's face turn bright red with embarrassment. Blink mumbles an excuse to leave and runs out of the room. Spot stands as well.  
  
"S'cuse me boys I got an investment I gotta take care of."  
  
As he walks out after Blink, Mush looks at the three newsies left at the table.  
  
"What'd I miss?"  
  
Jack, Dutchy, and Swifty exchange looks and break into laughter.  
  
________________________  
  
In the next room, Blink turns to Spot. He looks angry enough to kill.  
  
"No. I will not seduce Mush!"  
  
Spot seems unfazed by this.  
  
"It'll be no problem, Blink. Alls ya gotta do is dress up an play the part."  
  
Blink relaxes a little, but still holds a defensive stance.  
  
"It's simple, Blinky-boy. Put on a dress, get some fake hair, an we can make you a decent lookin' broad If ya can hide that eye-patch of yers, he'll never know it's you."  
  
Blink sighs and sits in a chair that has been pushed against the wall.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this, Spot. I mean, it's Mush."  
  
Spot walks up to him, puts a hand on each of Blink's shoulders, and gets so close to his face that their noses almost touch.  
  
"Blink, ya've got no choice. C'mon, I know where we can find what you need."  
  
_______________________  
  
Twenty minutes later, Spot enters the boarding house on the arm of a blue- eyed, chocolate brown haired girl. The newsies turn to see who has entered, and all conversation stops. Blink, the 'girl' on Spot's arm, blushes deeply. Could it be possible that everyone is in on the joke? Maybe they recognize him? His fears are dissuaded when the silence is broken by catcalls. Jack, Mush, and Dutchy walk up to him with their hats off. Jack steps up in front of the other two and sticks out his hand.  
  
"Welcome to the boarding house. My name's Jack Kelly and these two good-for- nothin's behind me are Mush and Dutchy."  
  
At the sound of his name, Mush blushes, and steps forward.  
  
"I'm Mush. Who might you be?"  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Alexandria: Yes, the evilness has begun.  
  
Spot!Muse: Blink's hot?  
  
Racetrack!Muse: Um, where'd his eye-patch go?  
  
Alexandria: All in good time, my crazy ones, all in good time. 


	3. Day One Begins

****

Chapter Three: Hot off the Press

"Elizabeth."

Blink shuts his mouth quickly as Spot puts a protective arm around Blink and gives Jack the name they made up for him. Blink offers a wary smile.

"What a lovely name doll," Jack says smoothly, reaching out and taking Blink's hand in his and kissing the knuckles, "If ya find ya need anything, be sure to ask _me_."

Blink stammers out a high-pitched thanks and Spot snorts as he tries to hold in his laughter.

"Jack, what say ya an' me go have a talk." 

"But-"

Spot takes Blink's hand out of Jack's and hands him over to Mush.

"Trust me, you'll be happy 'bout it."

Mush stares at Spot as he walks away, Jack in tow. He turns, wide-eyed, to Elizabeth and smiles shakily. 

"Guess it's just you an me now, ain't it?"

"Guess so." 

Swifty frowns, annoyed about being ignored and a little suspicious of Blink's high-pitched falsetto, then walks over to Dutchy. Blink follows him with his eyes and continues.

"So, Mush you said it was? What do you boys do here?"

Jack and Spot enter the room again and hurry over to Swifty and Dutchy. They whisper something to the two and all four begin a tittering laughter. Swifty looks up and winks at Blink. Mush, happy that some attention is being paid to him, perks up and answers eagerly.

"We sell papes, Liz. We're newsies. I'm the best"

Blink winces when Mush says Liz, then smiles at the last part, glad Jack isn't listening.

"You know what Mush," she begins, trailing a finger down Mush's arm. "call me Biffy."

Mush blushes and begins to stammer. Spot walks over and takes Blink's arm. 

"Can you guys take care of my friend tonight?"

Mush turns to Jack for confirmation. Just because he annoys them doesn't mean he's not the leader - however. Jack nods and Mush grins.

"I'd love to! But . . . where is she going to sleep? We don't have any empty beds."

"Did I forget to tell ya?"

"Tell me what?"

"Blink got put in the refuge. So, _Biffy_ here can sleep in his bed."

Jack, acting along with the joke, strides over to them.

"What! We can't just leave him there!"

Spot, of course, has already worked this out with Jack and has his answer ready.

"He's not going to be in for long, Jack. He just got in a fight with the Delancy brothers. The bulls caught him and put him up for a week or two. Ya know, so he can learn his lesson."

Jack frowns and stalks away. Mush, worried for Blink, continues to grill Spot. 

"Look Mush, I don't know what all's goin on, just that Blink's in the refuge and doesn't want us to worry about getting him out."

"That's odd."

"Just take care of my goil here or I'll have to soak ya, alright?"

"Sure."

_____________

The next morning, the newsies leave to pick up their papes and Blink, unsure of how to continue, stands around. Jack, not wanting to alter Blink's path, drags Mush over to Blink. 

"Mush, ya've gotta help Biffy sell papes today. I've got too much ta do today."

Blink smiles coyly.

"That sounds wonderful Jack. I'd love to sell papes with Mush."

Mush, a little shocked, is speechless. Blink takes Mush's arm and smiles up at him in his best imitation of a Mary Sue gaze. Mush goes from looking shocked to scared. Jack, watching this, holds back laughter.

_____________

At the distribution office, Mush hands Blink twenty-five papers and keeps fifty for himself. 

"Now, alls ya got to do is scan the headlines and pick out the most interestin'. Then ya spice it up a little an ya've got yer papes sold. With a mug like that, I'm sure ya'll sell more papes than all of us poor guys put together."

Mush, having decided the night before to imitate the basic Mary Sue, smiles up at him and blinks rapidly. He pretends to struggle under the weight of the papers, although they obviously aren't heavy for him. Mush notices and takes them from him.

"Don't worry Biffy. I'll hold yer papes for ya. It'll be easier for ye to sell 'em that way. People always buy papes from the ones only holding one."

He takes Blink's hand with his free one and smiles at him. 

"Ya ready to sell some papes?"


	4. Not Bad, for a Girl

Okay everyone, the fun fourth installment of "ANYONE." This one may be a little longer, but hey, this is what happens when let your Blink!Muse take over his own story. I also tried to add a little more detail in this chapter as well. 

I'd also like to mention that in my last chapter when I said MUSH had decided to act like a Mary Sue, I meant BLINK. I'm glad guys got that though. Somehow Dutchy and Charlotte let that slip past editing. *Runs off to check on editing muses who have been **much **too chummy recently*

____________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER FOUR - NOT BAD, FOR A GIRL

At Central Park Blink sits down on a wooden bench, pretending to be exhausted. He has already sold fifteen of his twenty-five papes and Mush is somewhat astonished. The two have been selling for a couple of hours now, and it seems every time Mush finds a customer, Blink finds two more. However, though Mush is certainly amazed, he is not amused. He stands above Blink, his shadow blocking the sun Blink is pretending to protect himself from in true Mary Sue fashion.

"Oh thank ya Mush! I was afraid the sun was going to ruin my skin."

Mush, not really prepared for this statement (Blink hadn't said much to him all day except to ask for another pape) has no reply. Blink, smiling at Mush's obvious frustration, stands and takes a pape out of Mush's hand.

"Yer right Mush, we really should get back to selling."

At this, Blink walks off looking for customers and a confused, frustrated, and still silent Mush follows. Throughout the day, Blink's enthusiasm for selling continues to amaze and annoy Mush. Finally, as Blink sells the last pape with a smile, Mush gives up.

"Yer done? Good!" he declares, taking Blink by the arm. "It's time we got back to the lodgin' house. Yer friend Spot's comin' over for a game and to make damn sure we were nice to ."

Mush begins to drag Blink towards the lodging house, heading into the heart of town. Blink, at first resistant and annoyed of Mush's persistence that they go immediately, eventually stops fighting and lets Mush lead him quietly. He smiles, amused at Mush's grumbling, and begins to contemplate his next move. 

After about five minutes, Mush drops Blink's arm and crosses his own, giving him the opening he needs. With a 'bashful' glance at Mush to see if he is paying attention, Blink slides his hand through the crook of Mush's arm, linking them together in a pose that screams "_we're a couple_." Mush, still busy grumbling under his breath, does not notice this. That is, he doesn't notice until he begins to receive congenial smiles and disapproving frowns from the people they are passing on the street. 

When he notices these, he comes out of his grumbling state and looks questioningly at Blink. His eyes only rest on Blink's face for a moment, however, because it is at this moment he feels the weight of Blink's arm on his own. He leaps away from Blink, ripping his arm from it's captor's grasp as he does so.

"What are ya doin'?!" he begins to yell, lowering his voice halfway through the phrase.

Blink smiles up at him innocently.

"I was just holdin' yer arm, Mushy." 

Mush's face turns three shades of scarlet when Blink says this. He grab's Blink's wrist and propels him forward, walking beside him (or, dragging him, rather).

"Look, Biffy, ya can't make moves on me like that. Spot would have my neck if he knew!"

Blink pulls his arm away from Mush's hand and continues walking beside him.

"Oh him? Spot's my friend, but I'm not his goil if that's what yer thinking'. He just says that so the newsies won't bother me too much."

Mush frowns and says nothing the rest of the way to the boarding house. Blink, satisfied for the moment, leaves Mush to his thoughts.

___________________________

"I'll raise ya two cents."

Race, Spot, Mush, Jack and Swifty sit around a table playing cards. Blink, at the moment, is no where to be seen. Mush throws his hand down and sits back.

"I'm out."

Race smiles and collects his winnings as, one by one, the other newsies through in their hands as well. Mush takes a quick swig of his drink and stares at Jack questioningly. Jack doesn't notice this at first, until Spot turns to Mush and comments.

"Mush? Ya got a problem wit' old Jacky-boy here?"

Mush takes another drink and continues to stare for another few moments.

"Jack, why'd ya do it?"

Jack glances at Spot as if he has no idea what the hell Mush is talking about, but of course, he does. Spot just shrugs and turns back to Mush.

"Why'd I do what, Mush?"

"Ya know what Jack! Biffy- I mean- Elizabeth! Any other time ya'd have been all over that goil. Ya practically drooled on her hand when Spot brought her over last night. What changed?"

Jack thought for a moment, then leaned back and propped his feet on the table. 

"Nothin' changed Mush. I just felt like sellin' on my own today."

Race, unaware of what is going on, drops his jaw when Jack says this. _Jack_, sell alone when there's a chance to sell with a beautiful broad? Not in his lifetime. Something is up, Race is sure of it, but he doesn't make any indication that he's suspicious. Mush also obviously does not believe him. He stands and leans over the table so he can get a good look at Jack's face.

"Jack, did you _pay_ her?"

Jack, Spot, and Swifty all burst into hysterical laughter when he says this. Race, however, stands and pulls out a chair. Blink has made his appearance.

"Hello, boys. Can I play wit' ya?"

He sits down without waiting for an answer and smiles prettily at Mush. Mush decides to show his masculinity by pushing in Blink's chair and boasting.

"Biffy, we'd be delighted to have ya watch our game, but poker's not a game for a lady."

Blink smiles mischievously and picks up the cards. 

"Not at all, I can play an excellent hand of poker. Race, would you be lovely and deal me in?"

Race, dumbfounded, takes the cards and nods assent. Mush, a little upset at being placed down, grumbles and returns to his seat.

___________

"Show me what ya've got boys, 'cause I'm takin' ya to the cleaners!"

All four boys lay down their hands, each revealing a loser. Blink smiles and begins to rake in the bottle caps the boys are using for chips. After he collects these, he glances around the table and grins. 

"It seems you boys are out of dough. Too bad. I was havin' so much fun!"

Jack just stares open-mouthed at the table as Mush shakes his head in confusion. Race fumes about losing to a girl and Spot, well, Spot tries to hold back laughter. Finally, Mush stands. 

"I don't understand it. Yer a _goil_. Newsies don't lose to goils." 

He leaves his seat and slowly goes upstairs to the bunkroom, followed by Swifty and Race. Spot places his head on the table and allows himself to laugh aloud. Jack sighs, gathers up the cards, and stands. Blink does as well, and they go upstairs together as Spot leaves the lodging house to return to his own. Halfway up the stairs Jack smiles and turns to Blink.

"Ya know, that wasn't bad, for a goil."


End file.
